Vampire Truth
by Anne Awesome
Summary: Alicia, she hates herself, and needs to learn to love again, joining Sora on his mission, hes there to help, she knew it would be hard, but she didnt think it would be this hard to be in love with a human. i own nothing except plot and OC Soraxoc might have slight Sora x Kairi at the end.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a flower thing in a strange place, im Alicia im 206 years young and im a vampire. I don't like it and I never wanted to be one, I just am I got bitten and now, yea. I walked out into the open from my flower, why had I been inside it in the first place? Where was i? I walked down a corridor and heard someone I went on my guard and flinched when someone bumped into my back, I was winded after I took in a breath- this persons blood, smelt so good, it was the kind a vampire would kill 1000s for, the kind you come across only once.. the kind you want to taste forever… I shook my head and turned around it was a boy with crazy spikey brown hair, blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean and tanned skin. He was wearing red shorts that were obviously too short for him and red top and a jacket he was wearing big yellow shoes.

"hi would you happen to know where we are or how to get out?" he smiled and looked so innocent I couldn't help but smile. "im asking the same questions nice to meet you but I should be going" I turned to leave and he grabbed my shoulder his scent carried across the air and I cringed "wait" he said sad suddenly- this surprised me.

"come with us" he said it then clicked vampire charm not many fell for mine but I do have a mother aspect while he has a child aspect. He was cute… no I cant I have to get away from him for his own safety but.. he might need my help so I decided to come with him.

"ok ill go with you" I replied he smiled "great! Im Sora this is Donald and this is Goofy" they nodded to me and I nodded in return. "well lets blow this pop stand" I said and Sora nodded we walked along corridors until we found ourselves in, a corridor, his scent bothering me I thought I would get used to it and carried on. So far so not good, we walked through the corridor and found stairs and ended up in a library.

We walked through the library and it turned out we were in a house a mansion if Im guessing right. We walked through the big brown door and I was right an old abandoned mansion but why? And where was this mansion? What world were we in? "well any clues as to where we are?" I asked the three shook their heads "lets find a town" Sora suggested "then we can ask people" Goofy added me and Donald just nodded.

We walked and found a town I recognised as twilight town I had been here only once. I wasn't sure if I was right so I kept my mouth shut. We walked into a back alley and I got my defences up, never know whats in the back alleys…

It was a group of kids, they looked about my age, Sora`s age really 206 isn't exactly 16 My age, when I was turned. I looked at them and stood in front of Sora. "what do you want" a kid asked me he had blonde curly hair and wore cargo pants.

"we would like to know where we are- we wanted to see what was back here" I replied "Twilight town and its our spot" he replied "im Sora" I heard from behind as Sora stepped forward "this is Donald Goofy and…" realising he didn't have my name I filled in. "Alicia " and Sora nodded the kid scoffed "I'm Hayner, this is Pence and Ollette" Hayner said I smiled "well nice too meet you but…" Hayner stopped me "hey Sora you sure we haven't met before?" he asked it clicked in my head why I was in twilight town. I was number 15 in organisation 13 because I thought no-one in any world wanted me so it was better to not exist with the nobodies. I left after realising the evil and how badly Xemnas was using me I came to wait… I cant remember after that… how odd… but I do walk the road to light and im glad to be helping Sora. He seems like the good guy. Wait…Roxas he reminds me of Roxas… I wonder what happened to him… he loved Twilight town… I stopped remembering as we were lead to the station plaza and the group left. We walked forward and nobodies turned up.

We fought and we fought but I was no use other than blocking attacks for Sora he fought a massive key- that I recognised as the keyblade, I had heard of Sora Roxas told me a while before I left the organisation then king mickey appeared with a keyblade and destroyed them. He had an organisation 13 made for him too. "your majesty!" they called he put his finger to his mouth in a shhh gesture.

"You got to take the train and leave town, the train knows the way here" he handed Sora a pouch I assumed held munny. We went into the station and I went to buy the tickets while Sora talked to his friends from the back alley. I went to the train and Sora finished talking to his friends "it was nice meeting you all" I said surprisingly sad at leaving.

Sora came to the door of the train tears in his eyes Hayner asked him why he was crying and he said he didn't know, he turned to me "ok why are you crying" I laughed "I am horrid at good byes… and seeing you so happy and now so sad…" I replied I didn't cry often vampires can't cry often, my tears have healing powers… you know? Like the phoenix in harry potter. Only its not all vampires its only good vampires bad vampires tears are like a deadly acid or venom.

He smiled and wiped my tears away his smiled widened when my tears touched his fingers it heals the soul, not just the body but about 90% of vampires can do that so it was nothing special I had barely noticed the tears slide down my cheek. I smiled back at sora "it will be fine I promise, and trust me, I never break a promise" he said I smiled feeling a vibe of truth in those words. I was also confused as to why I was crying so much maybe being in that pods messed me up a bit.

We boarded the train and I sat opposite Sora on my own Donald sat next to Sora, Goofy on the other side of him I pulled out my music player and put on the other promise full version, 10 minutes of beauty. Roxas had given me this music player, the other promise was our song, it's a long story. I gasped, I cried again at the song Sora gave me an odd look "what's wrong now" it clicked "this song" I replied he asked to listen I allowed him and he cried and smiled at the same time. "that's beautiful" he said asking to let Donald and Goofy hear it they both agreed it was beautiful. I smiled and got a small glass vile out of the utility belt that leaned on my waist.

I wore black jeans which were crafted for fighting and movement. With a white utility belt and a red top with back jacket with red and white around the sleeves and pockets it was short sleeved and of course I had my rock chick boots from the world I had liked allot, where rock and roll was everyones obsession. I placed it up to my eye and caught my tears there wasn't much but it would be useful, should we need it. Sora looked at me weird "why?" he asked "my tears, like allot of my kind have healing powers." I replied absent minded.

The train stopped and we got out. It disappeared and we were outside a large tower. A huge cat like thing was outside the door. I walked up to the door and tapped the shoulder of the being infront of me "who are you-" he looked at me strangely "what do you want" he grumbled "id ask you the same thing" I replied "why im turning `ol master Yen-Sid into a heartless!" Sora gasped behind me I shhhh`d him behind the cat mans back Donald walked to me and whispered "that's Pete the king banished him to another dimension hes been trouble for ages I wonder how he got out" I nodded "stay there ill handle this" Donald nodded and went and told Sora what I had said he came over to me the cat not listening too busy on what he was doing "what are you doing" he asked "helping you" I replied gestured for him to go "trust me" I added he sighed nodded and left to a few feet away.

"well I need to see Yen sid" I said sternly "well hes probably a heartless by now" I laughed "yea, and you can win against me…" I sounded confident even though I had no weapon. "well your dumb as they come my friend maleficent is helping me!" he said proud Sora laughed making the cat turn "WWa!? You two! What are you doing here! whats wrong with maleficent?" he added sounding angry he started to come over to Sora, I used my index finger and was (barley) able to hold him back "I don't think so" I said "hey let me go! Don't tell me your with those brats!" he yelled I smirk "So what if I am" I replied smirking so badly… sora laughed and gave me a thumbs up "Maleficents toast" Sora said Pete grew infuriated and pushed me forward off guard I fell backwards tripping and landing on my back Sora grew angry "hey! You leave her alone" he said ignoring the comment he pressed on "why your that runt that!" he ended his sentence rather badly.

"I might have had something to do with her end..." he smirked hands behind his head I thought it was cute, I pushed this aside as I walked towards them " she deserved what she got" I said cooly "hmph" he said "never would of thought a creature of darkness as powerless againt her as you would back sass" he said I flinched and grew angry "our kind has free will" he laughed "not against her you and those cloaked guys" I felt my left eye twitch "leave." I said he smiled "Heartless squad attack!" and a few shadows appeared I burst out laughing "whats so funny!" he yelled "a few shadows is that it! The great maleficent gave you a few shadows!" I laughed after bending over I got a surprise when one jamp at me, it sat on my stomach confused it sniffed around my chest "my face is here pal, rejected" and I punched it Sora Donald and Goofy beat them all and he stormed off claiming Yen Sid was probably a heartless by now.

we walked up many stairs I helped fight many heartless (I tried hitting them but it didn't kill them it injured them though) we eventually reached Yen sid I sighed in the door "thank goodness for that how many bloody stairs can you out in one tower I mean seriously i- oh hello great master YenSid pardon my rudeness" I bowed he lifted his hands I stood straight.

"Sora, Donald , Goofy, Alicia you have fought hard against the darkness but now the worlds need you once again." I nodded "but Master, I have no weapon" I interrupted he thought this over "go through there three good fairys await, they will give you clothing and a weapon to use for now…" I was confused by the last part of what the old wizard said but still I obeyed.

I went alone into the next door room where three faires waited. "why, hello deary" one of them said she looked like the leader dressed in red, the other two dressed in green and blue.

"hello, Yen Sid sent me here for weapon and some clothes" I replied trying to seem polite. "ah yes" they replied the three readied their wands and one shot, making me a blue outfit,then another shot and made a green outfit then a red and they kept changing it.

This went on until I finally spoke up. "if you don't mind me saying could you please make up your mind?!" and they stopped and thought "of course now together dears" and the three fairies shot together and I had a whole new outfit.

My shoes, yellow with black, black, blue, red and yellow baggy ¾ length trousers with red side pockets and a black t-shirt and a ¾ sleeved jacket over the top. I wore many belts including my leaning utility belt, and my necklace of a heart still around my neck, I also wore fingerless gloves following the colour scheme.

"thank you" I breathed in awe at me new clothing. "now your weapon… its over there" the green fairy had pointed to a small door hidden behind a mirror. Opening the door a katana was sitting on a stand and I gasped and ran to it, my mums katana! It may be over 200 years old but… it looked like new! I grabbed the katana and came out with it sobbing silent and barley there tears. Which indiated I needed to feed but, pushing that aside, my mums faithful weapon…

"these aren't ordinary garments they have special powers… take the orb dear" I did as the red fairy instructed and in a burst of light my clothes sparked, power pulsated within me, I felt I could do anything, my clothes were actually sparking and my clothes had changed into a complete red and black version with an emblem on the legs. "wow" I stared at my self and the faries "they have other powers but you will have to discover that on your journey" I nodded to the blue fairy and I got changed back. I felt drained suddenly and lost my balance.

I hit the door.

"are you alright deary?" im not sure witch fairy asked I got up "yea…im fine" they nodded and I picked my mums katana, my katana and, still staring at it, went into the next room with Yen Sid and Sora.

Sora saw me walk in still staring at my new weapon tears once again finding there way out of my eyes… is it vampire hormones or something?

Sora approached me and put his hands on my shoulders avoiding the blade. "your crying again …whats wrong?" he smiled and I smiled "this...this katana….belonged to my mum…." I said quietly and Sora nodded "wow, well I'm going to get new clothes…Yen Sid wants to talk to you privately…" I nodded and he left along with Donald and goofy.

"as you have seen this was your mothers katana. She fought valiantly with it and I hope you do the same. You have Intel on organisation 13, soras next enemy, and you are strong and wise, you are the perfect companion. Now, this weapon is only temporary you will get a new one. I don't know when and where but you will. Also, being, what you are, I can imagine you are finding Sora tempting?" I nodded at Yen sid

"well, this has a meaning do not kill him, turning him is a stretch only if his life depends on it, you must ensure that from not just you but any other vampires you meet on your travels. You must make Sora aware of what you are at some point soon on your quest. Alicia, I understand its been hard for you, fought in the keyblade war, failed to save your friends and cast yourself away into organisation 13, leaving after discovering your path. And of course the difficulties of being what you are. I admire how you keep your light strong and still say I love my life, but even vampires have their limits. Sora is your saviour so you can maybe understand one of the reasons you must look after him." I nodded thinking of my motherly nature I tended to express.

"thank you master Yen sid." I said bowing the great wizard nodded and Sora returned. My eyes widened when he came in, his clothes similer to mine, a male version, and he…he looked…..hot. wait! What am I saying?! I cant think like that? Can i?... well…it is true….but I cant. No…im a monster a protecter of the innocent I cant fall in love can i? I shall ask Yen Sid… I noticed sora blush. I smiled

"sora I Have one more gift for you" and then rising to the window a Gummi ship appeared. "the gummy ship?!" I heard Donald yell "yes, now be wary and stick together no matter what the worlds are depending on you, good luck" and with that we left the old wizard.

I sat in the gun seat, next to Sora who was driving. "only one world?" I heard him say. "that's no good" I heard Donald reply. "remember what Yen Sid told us" Goofy reasoned I nodded and we landed in the world.

"hollow bastian!" sora called out in joy when we landed "you`ve been here?" I asked he nodded "yea have you" I nodded.

Goofy pointed to a roof top where heartless were running "looks like were gona have to do some fighting" he said I nodded "yeah" sora replied Donald also nodded.

Walking through town we saw barley any heartless and all were taken care of easily.

"Sora!" we all turned to see a black haired girl standing on a large metal block waving to us. "Yuffie!" Sora called the girl jumped and landed infront of me and Sora "well I can see your in top form, and whos this?" she asked glancing at me "this is Alicia shes coming with us" I nodded "nice to meet you" she nodded and smiled "Im the great ninja Yuffie!" she said proud I smiled "I love ninjas! There the coolest!" Sora seemed upset she was getting more of my attention than him.

I smiled at him he perked up "im not gay you know" I said he blushed and laughed then but his hands behind his head in a rather cute gesture I mean- no. wait! I forgot to ask Yen Sid! About vampires falling in love! Aww man…

We were lead to a small house. Inside was a man at a computer and a few seconds later a wizard I recognised as merlin appeared.

"merlin!" I said happily Sora looked at me strange "you know merlin?" he asked "yea, he gave me a few spells I was taught by Yen Sid though." Donald gasped "you were taught by the great Yen sid?!" I nodded, not adding the "for about 50 years" part.

"wow you must be good" I shrugged at Soras remark "I can do allot but I, I have been doing magic for a long time… and im not that strong…" I said "what! Your plenty strong!" I blushed at sora`s flattery.

"why hello Sora, Donald, Goofy and Alicia!" I smiled at merlin. I noticed that sora was standing very close to me his blood`s scent curling around me like a constrictor snake around its prey I wanted to choke but held it together, the only person in this town who knew what I was, was cloud.

"are you ok?" I heard sora ask I swallowed "im…fine just thinking…" he looked sad "ill…ask later I can tell you don't want to talk right now…" I was surprised at him for saying that, I opened my mouth to reply but decided against it.

I would tell him something, I don't know what, maybe it would be a good time to tell him how he tempts me, when he fights, his pulse accelerates, every flex of his mucles, beat of his heart… no….i cant think like that i…. need to tell him… before I end up hurting him, if, he got injured in battle, how would I be able to resist, when its pooling on the floor, dripping from a wound? I blinked to try and clear my head.

"on another journey?" I heard a new voice reply a new man appeared, I knew him, Leon, or Squall. "Alicia…" he said after he may not know what I was but he knew who I was. "yes, im traveling with Sora" I said calmly. "Sora, you are one lucky kid" he said before turning to the door "I knew it…I have something to show you follow me to the bailey. I knew it…I just did…" he said but before he could leave sora grabbed his shirt "knew what Leon?" he asked like an innocent child. "everyone suddenly remembered you guys at the same time…" sora looked confused "remembered? Hey! That means you forgot about us!" he said, the penny dropping. Leon simply laughed and left sora`s attention then caught by the wizard.

"how has your magic been?" he asked "great" I replied instantly "ummm" sora answered, Merlin sighed "I guess I can spare a few spells, what am I going to do with you?" shaking his head the wizard wondered off, sora once more smiling broadly his hands behind his head.

The hands and the smile dropped. "oh man! Were meant to be at the bailey!" and with that he took off, me Donald and goofy following.

We arrived at the bailey, his heart pounding in my ears like a jackhammer. I bit my lip and marched forward, and heartless appeared, cursing my stupidity, we fought his pulse on the verge of driving me like a mad animal, I was drooling, I swallowed it before anyone noticed. I knew if this kept up my fangs would elongate and id be screwed, he see me for what I was, he would cower in terror, call me a monster, run from me, distrust me, like many others have done.

Face it, if my parents did so, he would not hesitate.

I wanted to crawl up into a ball and watch eternity flow past my thirst growing, watch everyone and everything I ever known change and disappear…

the heartless were soon disposed of. We walked further until we saw Leon standing in front of a window. He beckoned us forward. We stood next to and behind him, and what we saw almost took my mind of thirst…

an army of heartless, there must have been thousands… in the centre of hollow bastian. My eyes widened and I stood ridged, even with sora, Leon, Donald and goofy, we had no chance against them, I looked over and saw Sora also standing ridged at the sight of the problem, quickly recovering, he turned to Leon. "so…that's your problem?" he asked "that, and…that…" he gestured to two dusk nobodies walking down a path I gasped "nobodies?" I asked Sora turned to me "you know about nobodies?" he asked I nodded "course I do!" I replied he nodded slowly as if in thought "huh?" I heard Leon say, Donald and Goofy had started to leave, and the gate had shut, nobodies appeared everywhere and Leon drew his weapon, me and Sora summoned ours.

The fight raged on, I defended the gate, Leon took the back and sora was just in front of me, it had gotten to the point not many got past Sora, so I watched him fight his heart pounding, sweat dripping, body flexing ,moving, blood pumping through his veins, but, he was agile , handsome, wait! There I go again! But he was, and a good fighter. I saw one sneak past Sora, a samuri nobody, I quickly got rid of it, sora turned "nice job!" he said smiling giving me the thumbs up, I returned the gesture, once again noticing a bead of sweat falling down his face.

After that the gate opened and we returned to Merlin`s house.

Merlin gave Sora a spell or two and a woman approached us. "Areith" sora said I smiled, she handed Sora Donald Goofy and me small plastic cards that read: Hollow Bastian Restoration Committee Honorary Member; Alicia

I smiled "thank you" Sora seemed excsatic with his card. "thank you!" he said like a child who had gotten what he had always wanted… and suddenly it started glowing, it floated up in the air, and sora did something with his keyblade.

"what…what just happened" I asked "we have to go now" he said I nodded "well, see you soon" sora said smiling and they smiled and nodded, and we once more climbed aboard the Gummi ship.

I let Sora shoot the ships guns, I went and sat on my bed, in the room I had claimed my own, we were not due in "the land of dragons" for another half hour. Sora walked in a kind look upon his features I took a deep breath, now or never… just, tell him; "im a vampire, and that Yen Sid told me not to kill you even though you are the most tempting human I have seen in almost 200 years." no not going to work. I sighed as he sat next to me and put his hand on my own causing a slight cringe he frowned, now looking worried.

"whats wrong with you…" he asked searching my blood red eyes for answers. My mind raced, what do I say? I have to tell him.

I took a deep breath, and did what I thought was right,

I decided not to tell him…everything….

"i…i…I live in Halloween town, I have for a while, I have never truly been happy, its not that I don't like you, im a wilted flower going into the sun for the first time. If you know what I mean…" I said he smiled softly "you are not wilted you are a red rose in its prime, and you shouldn't be afraid of the light" he said smiling, wishing I had told him, I continued.

Guilt, was that the only reason?

"i…its not everything….i…..im a…..vampire…. and i…. I have been treated badly by almost everyone, who found out, I was told I had to tell you but I was… scared…. That you would, like most others, attack me, fear me, be disgusted at the sight of me, the thing is, when i cringed a second ago, when I watched you fight when I struggled when you were so close to me in Merlin`s house, its because, you smell, so good, so delicious, so tempting, there is little stopping me right now. im sorry if you think im a monster, if you think I lied and decived you. But…I will not be surprised."

I waited, and waited, and waited, his heartbeat and breath the only things I could hear, both driving the thirst, which I soon realised had not been quenched while I was asleep which according to Sora, was a year.

He said nothing, his heartrate accelerated and I put a hand on the bedframe to stop myself, the frame soon broke. His body almost vibrating with his pulse I had both hands digging into the bed, here it comes, I told myself I readied my left side, the one I usually get slapped on.

But, nothing came.

I looked at Sora, who was staring at me, wonder in his eyes, and was that? Sympathy? "Sora?" I asked he remained silent but his breath and pulse caused another crunch from the bed. "really?" he said at last I nodded. He thought and held out his wrist.

He wasn't…was he? I prayed my thought was wrong…

It wasn't.

"if you need it then here" he said I stared at his arm hungrily, as if offering made it harder to resist his blood. "you don't want to" I whispered

"and why not" he replied, "I might not be able to stop myself" I replied, I saw the colour drain from his face but his arm never moved. "didn't you hear me?" I muttered he shook his head "I heard you, but I don't care, you need it" he said I gulped, it felt like swallowing sand.

"I don't want to hurt you" I said "I know I trust you wont." I shook my head. "ill try and hold out, I don't want to hurt you, don't tell Donald and goofy, or anyone, please" he moved his hand and nodded. He got up to leave I stopped him.

"thank you" I said holding my breath, believe it or not vampires need to breath but can hold their breath for an exceptional amount of time.

"for what, not telling?" he asked I shook my head "not just that, the things, the reactions I was expecting, the slap, the fear, the disgust, im glad you didn't do that" I said letting go of his hand unable to stand the close proximity any longer.

"its ok, no matter what or who you are, I will care about you, you are my friend." He said before leaving. I didn't move…I had a friend. Who knew what I was, who was not called cloud.

He cared .

We arrived in the land of dragons and Sora, even with the knowledge I gave him stood so close to me it suffocated me.

We walked through a bamboo grove until we saw, I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, and a small red dragon.

They explained who they were, mulan and mushu and mulan was trying to get into the army as a man for her family, mushu one of her families gaurdians helping, we tagged along, Mulan expressed her worries that I was to blatantly a woman but I told her I was stronger than them all.

We arrived at the armys base camp, there was a que, sora joined and a small but rather tough looking man pushed in, I knew this couldn't end well, an argument or-

"hey no cutting!" I heard sora yell and the man just punched Sora straight in the face, Donald was about to go after him but I stopped him.

"let me" I said I tapped the mans shoulder. "a woman?!" he started laughing, I picked him up by his neck, making sure not to crush his throat, he didn't not smell tempting to me not even close to sora. "listen to me you little ingrate, if you dare hurt sora or any of my friends again I will personally make sure you never have children, do you understand?!" I said angrily he nodded terrified, Sora put his hand on my shoulder and instantly my strength was gone and I let him go he scarpered off somewhere, I turned around. Then someone tapped my shoulder….

The captain of the imperial army.


	2. Im sorry -

**I'm sorry.**

**I'm very sorry to say none of my stories can be continued. I know many of you wanted updates, and I was on the verge of completing editing on several chapters. But my dad's laptop, where all my stories have been written on for the past 3 years, stories I have strived to protect from my father's sight and delete button. Their data has disappeared. My dad tried to get all the data from the laptop recovered, but to no avail. I'm sorry to say but I have lost three years of late nights writing, waking up for school half asleep the next day, of begging for the laptop because there were words I just had to say, weekends I wrote in my room, enjoying every word I wrote, of fast typing sudden inspirations out of fear they may go away. All of it, gone. Never to return. Every word has been lost, and it was a huge loss, I feel like I have wasted the past three years, not only were the stories incomplete, but there were at least 20 other stories that were basic ideas I was working on before I uploaded them. I am very sorry. I am unsure whether to put my beloved stories up for adoption, and let another complete my work, or to rewrite it all, and take my story to a different place entirely. **

**I'd like to hear from you about this, what should I do? **

**Yours sincerely, A.A (Anne Awesome) **


End file.
